Book 4: Kombat
by ErmacTT
Summary: When Shao Kahn's minions discover a means to invade the Avatar's world, he plans to absorb the souls of the realm to boost his powers dramatically, and conquer Earthrealm. When the Elder Gods learn of the plan, Earth's champions are sent to defend it...
1. Prologue

For generations the ruler of Outworld Shao Kahn has tried time and time again to gain control of the Earthrealm through tournament battle.

However, he has been beaten back each time by the champions of the realm.

Growing tired of the progressive defeats, the emperor calls upon his dark mages, the Shadow Priests, let by Shang Tsung, to open portals to new realms far from the intervention of the Elder Gods.

Upon breaching the inter-dimensional boundaries Kahn discovers that the inhabitants possess elemental mastery unique to each of their continents.

In addition, there also exists a peacekeeper who can master all four elements - an "Avatar."

Kahn realises if he can claim the souls of this new world, along with the soul of the Avatar, his power will increase tenfold and, defying the Elder Gods, he will finally conquer Earthrealm.

However, Shao Kahn's actions have not gone unnoticed, and the Elder Gods have dispatched the champions of Earth to defend this realm and their own, in Mortal Kombat.

These are the words of Raiden.

* * *

**Revised. Redone. It's Book 4: Kombat. In HD! Featuring the creme-de-la-creme of kombatants and benders locked in the fight of their lives. Enjoy!  
**


	2. Invasion

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph announced as she raised her arms into the air.

"Thanks, Toph." Sokka grinned at the irony of the situation, his friend's positive opinion of his painting and turned to his girlfriend, Suki.

"So where are Aang and Katara?" she asked, the faintest hint of boredom in her eyes.

"Out at the front of the shop." Zuko replied.

"So, where are you guys going to go now that the war's over?" He asked.

"I was thinking me and Katara might go back to the Southern Water Tribe, you know, get back into routine." Sokka said. "Just nice, peaceful days at home."

Mai raised a sceptical eyebrow at the young warrior's plans for the future. Sokka maintained a straight face for a couple of seconds, and broke into a grin wider than his ego.

"Nah, we were gonna stick with Aang for a few months, he doesn't want to believe he was the last Air Nomad and he has some pretty good ideas about where he might find some of them. What about you, Zuko?"

"Obviously I have to return to the Fire Nation and govern over the country." Zuko stated. "The world's in such a mess after the war and occupations; someone has to clean it up."

Sokka immediately went into over-reactive mode, yelling, "WHAT!" The sudden outburst caused Iroh to spill hot tea over the table in shock and he growled, frustrated.

"You can't just retreat to your fancy palace, Fire Lord Zuko! Sokka cheerfully shouted. "You're coming with us to have fun!"

Zuko immediately jumped up, a look that could only be described as what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-you-crazy-turtle-duck. "I can't just leave my country! The Fire Lord doesn't take a vacation! Besides," he said, his tone of voice softening as he turned to Mai, "I won't exactly be alone in the palace all day."

His face changed to one of his rare grins. "Some of us have work to do, Sokka, not just catch"- in that instant, a massive rumble shook the tea shop, cups falling over and splattering brown liquid everywhere.

Lightning began to fill the centre of the room and the assembled band of heroes backed away from the strange phenomena. "What in Yue's name?" was all Sokka had time to say as the lightning began to stop and in its place stood a tall man in a straw conical hat, and dressed in white and blue robes, carrying a large staff.

But that wasn't what stood out most about the strange visitor-it was his inhuman white glowing eyes that made Sokka gawk in his typical oh-my-agni fashion. Without warning, a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

**"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO REPRESENT YOUR WORLD IN MORTAL KOMBAT. BE WARNED. ALTHOUGH YOUR SOULS ARE PROTECTED AGAINST SHAO KAHN'S EVIL, YOUR LIVES ARE NOT."**

The man vanished in another flash of lightning, leaving a bemused group of individuals.

"What's Mortal Kombat?" Toph queried.

"Who's Shao Kahn?" Suki asked.

However, the torrent of questions was interrupted by Aang and Katara bursting into the room, exasperated.

"Guys, something's happening outside!" Aang quickly bolted out the door followed by the rest of the gang. Aang saw what he thought he'd seen the end of, mere days earlier. The sky was a dark crimson, flashes of lightning crashing through the clouds occasionally.

"It can't be! Sozin's Comet only comes once every hundred years!" Sokka squealed.

"I…..don't think that's Sozin's Comet, Sokka…" came Suki's puzzled reply. At once, huge tears appeared in the sky, leaving gaping black holes, crackling with electricity.

And almost at once, the group's expressions changed to one of fear and bewilderment as screams began to echo throughout the Earth Kingdom city.

"What in the elements is going on?" Toph yelled, the tiniest hint of terror in her voice. "I…don't know." Aang shakily replied. Finally they sprinted down to help the citizens in peril, reminding themselves that they had fought and won a war, and were ready for anything.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Another world away, in the technological fortress that was the Special Forces base, a warrior clad in metallic yellow armour looked through robotic glowing green eyes, as a large coloured man with cybernetic arms voiced his concerns about the Thunder God Raiden's plan.

"But why do we have to participate?" He spoke gruffly.

The former Elder God's voice answered Jax's question; "Because, if Shao Kahn is allowed to absorb the souls of the lives he claims, he will not hesitate to use this power to defy the rules of Mortal Kombat and invade Earthrealm with his newfound power. That is why he does not need to win ten tournaments in a row."

"So we are indirectly fighting another tournament for our realm?" Kung Lao queried.

"Precisely."

"How many competitors will there be?" Liu Kang asked.

"The Emperor knows that we are coming, so he has gathered more warriors to battle you as well as the native fighters."

A ninja garbed in red with black bands swaddling his head spoke up. "There may be an ulterior motive to all of this. We are sceptical of the power these people may wield. They are still only mortal."

Raiden replied to Ermac's question with the tinest hint of annoyance.

"Don't be fooled. These beings possess immense powers if they are capable enough."

Kitana felt the need to clarify and quickly quipped "What kind of powers are we talking about here?"

"Over a half of the mortals in the realm can manipulate an element unique to their nationality. They master it as you would a martial art, and there are many who are substantially powerful. The four basic elements can be mastered, not counting the finer techniques - Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. One mortal, born every generation can master all four - he is known as the 'Avatar.'

"They sound quite capable, Raiden. Why do they need our help? They could surely defeat Kahn's Outworld legions with ease if they are as powerful as you say." Kenshi replied.

"With the realm only being recently discovered, this is it's first breach with Outworld, and many energies will be fluctuating. We cannot afford to take a chance." Raiden stated.

Just then, a blond woman in a dark green leather combat outfit returned from working at a large, ring-shaped device. "The co-ordinates are set, Raiden."

Thank you, Sonya." He replied."When we arrive, you will no doubt find the realm under attack by Kahn's Tarkatan hordes. You must find the designated champions of the Realm before they are inadvertently killed by the extermination squads. Attempt to restore order if you wish, but it is imperitive that these champions must survive to compete."

"We only know the names and the rough location of most of them." Sonya spoke. "The names are: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki and Azula. We don't know what they look like so ask around. Their cultures bear resemblance to some of our early Asian cultures so some of you will have no problem fitting in." Sonya gestured to the blue-clad Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero. "Others, well…." She trailed off, looking in the direction of Cyrax and Jax.

"Warriors, it is time to depart."

Raiden stood up and walked to the now-glowing blue portal generator. He watched as Sub-Zero went through first, followed by Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Jax and Sonya, Cyrax, Ermac, and finally Kenshi. Raiden took one last look at his surroundings, before entering himself.

* * *

Sokka bolted through the city with Suki, breathless. They had grabbed their weapons and were heading to the source of the closest disturbance.

Aang, Katara and Toph had went to the north of the city while Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee took the West.

The duo turned the corner, and as they came upon another back alley, a chill went up their spine as they heard a male scream and a sickening squelching sound.

What they saw next froze them in their tracks.

* * *

**For all reading this, this chapter along with the rest have been revised following a reviewer citing difficulty with telling who was talking. This story is now off hiatus. Let kombat begin!  
**


	3. Bloodshed

Upon first laying eyes on the scene, Suki had the overpowering urge to vomit over the street.

Blood seemed to flow like miniscule streams across the ground, and broken and torn bodies littered the alleys and doorways, some twisted and contorted in brutal and barbaric ways.

Catching a glimpse of Sokka out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the Water Tribe warrior was also having trouble containing his lunch.

However, a disgusting sound of flesh being twisted and torn, and a bone-chilling scream snapped the two out of their horrified daze, only to cast their gaze on the source of the bloodshed.

What appeared to be a well built, bald human stood about ten meters away from them. Almost at once, the figure turned around to reveal it was not a man at all; it's distorted maw sported razor sharp fangs, twice as long as human teeth. The eye sockets were sunken and blackened.

But what would make this creature stand out from the crowd of proverbial vampires, was that on each of its arms, bony protrusions stuck out, piercing the skin.

As it laid its almost invisible eyes on the pair, they were shocked to see a blade extending from each arm - as long as a leg, and they looked sharper than any sword that Sokka had seen.

Then the beast spoke, with a voice similar to what one would hear in nightmares, and its words told Sokka that this was definitely the worst situation he could be in right now.

"FRESH MEAT!" the creature growled, and ran towards the pair, revealing behind him a decapitated Dai Li agent.

* * *

Cyrax's optics adjusted to the setting after the light of the portal dissipated. A precise and brief analysis presented itself inside Cyrax's main processor;_ Asian influenced architecture, limited technological capacity, immensely large, no - impossibly large city surrounded by a massive stone wall._

His observations took a back seat when Raiden spoke up. "Be on guard, warriors. Tarkatans approach."

Almost on cue, the barbarians burst from alleys and openings in the distance. Raiden thrust out his palms, sending bolts of lightning towards the group. The crackling energy lanced through the air, at fearsome speeds. The first bolt smashed into the Tarkatan in front, flash-frying the unlucky beast.

The second collided with the wall of a dwelling, having missed. At once, the champions of Earthrealm stepped forth to attack the horde from afar. Sub-Zero was the first to strike, his ice beam rocketing to and connecting with a small group of Tarkatans.

It froze them as a whole, and Sub-Zero generated a simple solid ice projectile, and threw it with such force that it shattered the ice, along with the beasts encased. Blood spewed from the fragments of cold, staining the ground.

Ermac was next to attack, using his telekinesis to propel himself into the air towards the creatures, and rained down lime green hado-energy on the barbarians, their flesh burning with the emerald fire.

Sonya and Jax rushed forward, sights set on the leaders of the pack. Sonya pressed controls on her wrist gauntlet, and thrust her arm out toward a Tarkatan charging at her. Pink rings of energy shot forth, colliding hard with the beast's distorted maw.

Sharpened teeth cracked and flew out, followed by blood. The unknowing Tarkatan backed into Jax, his arms at the ready. He brought the two armoured appendages together, and crushed the head of the disgusting form now headless in a pool of blood on the ground.

As Cyrax and Kenshi joined the fight, along with Kitana, their skills only accelerating the drive towards the extermination squad's invevitable defeat, Liu Kang observed the scene, the gruesome carnage of it all.

He was no stranger to death. The sight of the mutilated corpses of the Tarkatan squad did not cause him to wretch in disgust.

Ever since he fought in his first fateful Mortal Kombat tournament, it had been up to him if he chose to use lethal force.

At first he stayed within his boundaries, within the pacifistic code of the Shaolin Monks. But as the conflicts escalated, as the battles for Earthrealm grew more intense, and the threats to the stability of his world multiplied exponentially, he no longer had the choice.

And when he had died at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, his body had been reanimated as little more than a feral, decomposing husk of the man that practically killed on sight.

He could only imagine how much innocent blood had been spilt.

In times of great conflict, circumstances dictated action. A lesson all too clear to him as he gazed upon the bloodied form of what looked like a young girl. As Liu Kang continued to brood at the worst of times, a small spray of blood hit his bare back.

He turned around in response to the sensation, to find Kung Lao's bladed hat arcing through the air cutting down Tarkatans.

Having being brought out of his stupor, he brought his palms together, and let out a yell as fire in the shape of a dragon exploded from his fists, cooking a Tarkatan who was leaping towards him.

Soon, as the last members of the extermination squad fell, Raiden broke the silence.

"Warriors, it is imperative that we locate the champions of this world before they are accidentally killed by the extermination squads. Time is of the essence."

* * *

Sokka immediately met the bladed creature with a charging swipe of his sword - a regular jian, his meteor-born 'Space Sword' having been lost only mere days earlier, and knocked the beast's blades away from its intended target.

Sokka took the chance to make a vertical slice at the creature's back, hoping to deter it. His attack dug deep, spilling blood from the beast's back, and splattering on the street. The Water Tribe warrior cringed at his miscalculation, and the feral beast roared in pain.

As the creature turned to Sokka, a feral rage in the thing's eyes, it was promptly knocked into the alley wall by a kick to the face, undoubtedly by Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior readied her war fans, the pins of the open weapon shining in the unnatural light of the warped sky.

Upon realising that it was outnumbered, the beast raised its head and roared towards the heavens. Sokka and Suki just stood there, still in fighting stances. Until they heard a low rumbling just ahead of them. Sokka peered into the distance, and what he saw caused his expression to change to one of absolute terror.

Ten or so more of the creatures were approaching at frightening speeds, blades extended. And in the middle, there was an odd one out amongst the uniformed barbarians. His torso was covered with a red and white vest, and his armour bore ornate carvings along his shins and legs.

Sokka finally regained his control and looked back at Suki, who bore an almost exact replica of his expression on her face. The couple took a deep breath together, and raised their weapons.

If this was to be their last fight, they would fight, and die together.

The swarm finally reached them, the injured beast swallowed up in the ranks.

Surrounding the two warriors, the one that looked to bear some authority stepped forward. "I am impressed that mere human children could subdue one of my best men," the creature growled. "But it ends now for you, mortal."

Sokka immediately changed the look on his face to a serious and determined one.

"Name's Sokka, and I seriously doubt that you'll be walking away from this with anymore than your earlobes, because," Sokka immediately flashed a cocky grin. "We're gonna kick your sorry ass from here to Ember Island."

"So be it, child. I am Baraka, Supreme General of the Tarkatan Military. Prepare for death."

With that, the horde charged. But before they could strike, a strange noise filled the air. Abnormal, bizarre and alien. One of the Tarkatans turned around to see a ball shaped object, golden in colour.

The top of the sphere pulsated green light. Sokka and Suki stared at it with curiousity.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Then, the strange orb exploded, knocking down the entire horde.

Sokka and Suki felt themselves blown back slightly, as they covered their eyes from the explosion. Sokka blinked several times, waiting for the colour spots to go away, along with the ringing in his ears.

* * *

Cyrax stood ready on the top of the building, ready to attack. He did not know who the two young warriors were, but a fraction of his being - his human side - would not let some children die.

His HUD immediately illuminated with displays and crosshairs, displaying tactical data, ammunition, and vitality.

_ANAYLSIS: 10 TARGETS- **ALERT**-**TARKATAN LIFESIGNS DETECTED**_

_TARGET IDENTIFIED: **BARAKA**_

_WEAPON: **PLASMA NET**_

_TARGET LOCK: **100%**_

* * *

Sokka and Suki could swear they were honestly caught off guard when these so called Tarkatans attacked the city of Ba Sing Se. But nothing could prepare them for the sight of a strange figure leaping off the side of a building towards them.

He was clad in shining golden and silver armour, and his eyes glowed with an inhuman green. The thing hit the ground, and rose as if he had merely jumped the last step on a flight of stairs. Some sort of spirit, perhaps? Suki's mind was racing.

The armour-clad being's chest opened, and from within sprang forth a glowing green net which enveloped Baraka.

Definitely a spirit.

Baraka growled, and began to slice at the net with his arm blades. Sokka and Suki snapped to attention, as they saw the spirit deliver a kick to the Tarkatan on his left that sprayed blood and a few teeth from the beast's mouth. The duo decided that this spirit, whatever it was, was here to help them.

Sokka charged at the Tarkatan at the very left of the group, who was distracted by the yellow warrior attacking them. Sokka thrust the hilt of his jian down on the creature's forehead, knocking his cold.

Suki was slicing, evading, attacking relentlessly. Sweat dripped from her brow, obscuring her vision slightly. She span around, her foot travelling at remarkable speed, into the gut of a Tarkatan who was charging at her. The creature doubled over, and Suki thrust her palm forward, in a knife chop to the Tarkatan's neck that sent him crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Cyrax was in the process of snapping a Tarkatan's neck when he detected another group of Tarkatans approaching them. Five strong, but enough to certainly complicate things considerably. He span around, driving his armoured fist into the neck of the beast.

Giving a tug, he tore out the connections between the creature's brain and the nerve endings. The Tarkatan grunt stopped thrashing in his grip and collapsed.

Sokka looked over his shoulder having just cut down a Tarkatan. Five more were approaching and he and Suki were visibly exhausted. Gasping for breath, he turned to face the crowd of attackers who had spread out against him.

Sokka readied himself to attack, when the unexpected happened. The two Tarkatans in the middle fell instantly, to reveal Sokka's father, Chief Hakoda.

"DAD!" Sokka yelled.

"Son, behind you!" Sokka turned to see a leaping Tarkatan.

He fell to the ground, evading the soaring attack, and on his way up attacked. He sliced at the creature's legs and arms, disabling the monster. Hakoda quickly was at his side.

The duo fought as father and son, knocking back three Tarkatans with a renewed assault. Sokka was raising his sword for another attack when he heard a squelching sound.

He turned to his father.

Hakoda had dropped his sword, with his arms at his side.

His and Sokka's eyes travelled downwards. There, in the left side of his abdomen, was a shining red wound, and a gleaming white blade.

Baraka quickly withdrew his blade from the warrior's stomach, leaving him to fall to the ground.

* * *

**Revised and redone, with a few tweaks here and there. I can't believe I am a huge MK9 fan and I have none of the new DLC. Rain and Kenshi look simply awesome to play as. If any of you readers here have MK on the Xbox, leave me a gamertag and I can discuss the future of the story if you want, while beating the crap out of you. All in good spirit, of course. :)  
**


	4. Grief

Hakoda's limp form slumped to the ground, limp and unmoving.

Baraka, taking advantage of the boy's stunned state, readied himself to decapitate the young warrior. However, all Baraka saw was a golden glint in his eyes as Cyrax launched the Tarkatan commander at the wall of a house with a flying kick.

"D-Dad?" Sokka stammered at his father's bloodied form, unable to process what had just happened.

"Dad, please say something!" Sokka began to shake the Water Tribe Chief. Sokka's expression lightened when Hakoda's eyes opened slightly. "S-s-son." Hakoda went limp, bloodied and unmoving.

Suki had managed to seriously wound one of the Tarkatans, her war fan leaving deep but small gashes in its chest. She then span around and delivered a spinning backhand to the creature's face.

Cyrax had managed to push most of the Tarkatans into retreat, and was about to kill the Tarkatan slumped at his feet, who was still feebly trying to slice at him, with his buzz saw.

As he brought his arm down, his audio sensors were pierced by a loud cry of despair.

Sokka immediately brought himself out of his despair as all other emotions and impulses were clouded by rage and fury. He roared and charged towards the nearest Tarkatan. Caught off guard, the creature could not stop Sokka plunging his sword into his chest, and ripping it out.

Sokka raced towards the next creature, who attempted to block his strikes. However, he ducked down low and brought his sword to the beast's neck. The head rolled across the street as the rest of the Tarkatans made a hasty retreat. Sokka fell to his knees at his father's form, splattered with Tarkatan blood and wailing.

Suki watched him, distressed. She suddenly caught sight of the supposed spirit that had helped them drive off the invaders.

"You! Spirit!"

Cyrax turned his head, wondering if the girl was addressing him.

"Can you help that man?" Suki pointed to Hakoda's bloodied form.

Cyrax gazed at her impassively before asking in a metallic tone, "What is your name?" Suki appeared befuddled at the out of place question.

"What does that matter?" She replied angrily.

"Answer the query."

"My name's Suki. Now, can you help that man or not?"

If it was not for the helmet covering Cyrax's eyes, they would have widened. Raiden had neglected to tell the champions of Earth that the warriors to be sought out were mere mortal children.

They wouldn't last a minute against some of Kahn's deadlier warriors. Cyrax pushed that train of thought aside, and decided if he helped the man; the duo would come with him without much hassle.

Cyrax walked over to the apparently lifeless Hakoda. Sokka watched as the strange spirit opened up his arm, and ran a green light over his wound.

"He will live." Cyrax proclaimed. Sokka immediately began to jump up and down in joy.

"However," Cyrax continued, "He has massive internal bleeding and blood loss. Unless he receives the proper medical attention, he will be dead in approximately 24 hours. Come with me."

Cyrax hoisted the bloodied Water Tribe Chief up into his arms and began walking at a surprising speed, considering Hakoda's weight. Suki and Sokka decided for Hakoda's sake to follow him.

As they walked through the dusty bloodstained streets, Sokka felt the need to break the silence.

"Thank you for helping my father." Sokka said quietly. The spirit did not reply.

"So, what's your name?" Suki asked the yellow warrior pointedly.

It replied, "My designation is Cyrax, formerly Lin Kuei cyber unit 4D4."

"Wow," said Sokka, laughing lightly. "That's a mouthful."

* * *

The flames and lava were of little concern to him. He had learned to phase out the distorted screams in the distance.

Any demon or oni which tried to attack him would meet a quick and early demise.

For years he had roamed the pits of the 5th plane of this wretched Netherrealm, and he had not been disturbed after settling his differences with Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

But now, the ninja specter known as Scorpion found his morbid peace disturbed by the Thunder God Raiden.

"Why would I waste my time guarding some pathetic mortal children who possess only a smattering of power compared to the combined might of Outworld's forces?" Scorpion snapped, irritated.

Raiden was growing tired of the specter's repeated refusals, and he thought the time had come for a compromise.

He made a motion with his hands and muttered an incantation. Scorpion screamed in pain as his body seared with blinding heat and cold simultaniously.

The ninja fell to his knees, clutching his head and groaning as he writhed in pain. But, as quickly as the pain had started, it ceased. Slowly, he rose.

Suddenly, Scorpion was clawing at his mask, old sensations present beneath the fabric. He pulled it off, and frantically felt what should have been a flaming skull.

Instead, there was skin, muscle and hair.

Scorpion had gone. In his place stood feared Shirai Ryu assassin Hanzo Hasashi.

"This and more will be your reward if you fight for the Earthrealm." Raiden calmly stated.

As Scorpion still felt around his face, it once again transformed into a skull, and Scorpion stood to look at Raiden, who spoke once more.

"We need all the warriors we can gather. Do we have an accord?"

* * *

Zuko pounded along the streets of Ba Sing Se, fleeing from the horde that was pursuing him. Mai raced alongside him, and occasionally a fireball or knife would be sent back at the beasts, hoping to deter them.

They had no such luck.

They turned a corner, and were slightly astonished when they came upon a multitude of the beasts, slaughtered like cattle. Some were missing heads, and others seemed to have fallen victim to stab wounds or extreme blood loss.

Thinking they had found some peace for the moment, Zuko sat down on the street and wiped sweat from his brow. Gasping for breath, he turned to Mai, who was equally fatigued.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like those creatures." Zuko panted. "They aren't benders, but they've already managed to overwhelm half the city."

"It's just strength in numbers, Zuko." Mai replied, checking her stock of weapons; she was down to the five shuriken in her belt and two knives holstered at her ankles. "Once we find their weakness, we will exploit it."

Hearing the horde approaching in the distance, Zuko spoke up. "We have to go. We need to keep moving and meet up with Aang and the others." Mai sighed in agreement and hoisted herself off the ground.

They silently traversed the back alleys and pathways, and went on until they felt a chill in the air.

Climbing a flight of steps, they came across more of the beasts, but they did not appear to have died, nor were they assaulting the couple. Instead, their bodies were covered in an icy film, frozen solid. "It looks like Aang and Katara have been through here."Mai impassively stated.

"Maybe, but I don't think their waterbending was this precise." Zuko replied. They continued to examine the scene, unaware that one of the beasts was about to break free.

With a roar, the creature shattered the ice about it, startling Mai and Zuko. The duo immediately got into battle stances, and soon, a fireball and tossed shuriken later, all was quiet.

Zuko, however noticed that water was dripping more than usual from the icy constructs that imprisoned the strange beasts.

One by one, they broke free, and each attempted to attack the couple, but were inevitably beaten down. Mai loosened from her stance while Zuko reclined against the wall of a house.

Mai was now out of weapons, and out of her element.

* * *

The Tarkatan slowly came to. He had been knocked unconscious by those two human children - he would never live down the shame of being defeated by adolescents. However, he could perhaps keep the incident under wraps, for the female was standing in front of him with her back turned.

His arm blades were already extended. As the girl stepped away, her shoe crunched something. It did not matter what it was, because it provided the cover for the Tarkatan to lift himself off the ground.

Panting, Mai cracked her neck slightly to work out the tightness. Perhaps she would have Ty Lee work it out when they met up again.

Ty Lee and all other thoughts were suddenly pushed from her mind as pain seared across her back.

The Tarkatan watched with satisfaction as the girl fell to the ground with a yell. He had left a large diagonal slice down her back, that would disable her until the time came to end her pitiful existence.

Zuko was roaring along the walkways, using firebending to accelerate his advance. He heard Mai scream, and concluded that they had missed one of the creatures and it was about to finish her off.

Vaulting over a small house with firebending, he saw Mai moaning on the floor, a large bloody gash across her back. Running towards her, he heard his beloved say something, an incoherent rambling no doubt induced by the pain.

"Zu..Zuk…B…hind." Mai struggled to speak.

"Hush," Zuko whispered. "Don't ta.." Zuko was cut off by the wayward creature who had wounded Mai charging at him, with a roar.

He was about to punch a jet of flame at the damned beast, but it was faster than him. It sent a punch into his gut, causing him to double over and lose his stance. Raising his arm above his head to deliver the cut that would end the boy's live, the Tarkatan smirked.

Zuko was still trying to recover from being winded by the beast, and out of the corner of his eye he saw it prepare to deliver the final blow.

_No_, he thought.

_It cannot, will not end like this._

However, he could do little to stop the creature, and was about to resign himself to his fate when a strange crystalline sound filled his ears.

Looking up, he saw that his attacker was frozen in ice.

Picking himself up off the ground, he began to speak. "Thanks, Aang. You came here just in time. I …" Zuko trailed off as he got a good glimpse of his savior.

The man was dressed predominately in blue and black, the ocean colored robes forming a "V" shape on his torso. A sleek, tight black hood and blue mask covered the lower part of his face.

Shining silver armor adorned his arms and legs, and blue cloth hung from his belt, which bore an ornate silver buckle depicting the roaring visage of a dragon.

"You're not Aang…"

* * *

Ermac and Kitana leapt across the rooftops, striking down any Tarkatan in their path.

The extermination squad's forces had begun to wear thin, due to the city finally pulling itself back together, and the efforts of the Earthrealm Champions.

Ermac had no reason to fight for the Earth. He was of many realms at once, and at the same time none of them.

He had been given life in Outworld, by Shang Tsung, of course, but the many origins of the massive collective souls made it difficult to establish alligiance to any realm after he was freed.

In reality, the only reason Ermac was here, was that he was ashamed.

Of course, he had set Liu Kang's comrades free when the Dragon King Onaga fell, and he had played a part in the battle of Armaggedon, but he felt his debt to the realms was still to be paid.

Eventually, after ten minutes of traversing the streets and rooftops, they decided to give up, having found noone of interest or anyone that could possibly be a champion.

Suddenly, Ermac and Kitana heard rustling behind them. Turning on the spot, they saw nothing.

Then they heard footsteps, rapid now.

To the left.

To the right.

Even above them, on the rooftops of the houses and dwellings.

"It could be Reptile." Kitana warned, fans at the ready.

"Perhaps," replied Ermac. "It also could be a wayward…"

_**WHACK**_

Kitana crumpled to the ground, limp. There was life in her yet, but she appeared to have extreme difficulty moving. Ermac closed his eyes and focused his powers to find the attacker.

The only souls present in the vicinity were him, Kitana, and a few rodents and vermin. Nothing more or less. Ermac froze when he heard footsteps behind him.

Wait.

Wait.

Now.

Ermac stuck his hand behind him, his palm glowing with Hado-Energy.

The would-be assailant was thrown into a stall, which crashed down on the unknown presence. Kitana rose, slowly.

"What was that?" Kitana asked.

"We do not know. Perhaps a new warrior, one of Shao Kahn's, probably. We will finish him off quickly," Ermac stated coldly. He walked towards the wreckage of the cabbage stall and began to pick up and casually toss the wood and vegetables away.

Ermac thought the Elder Gods had a strange sense of humor. He had still had yet to fully come to term with mortal emotions and feelings, but he had a decent grasp on the subject.

So who in all the realms thought it was funny that the attacker Ermac was about to finish off a second ago was a young human girl with long braided brown hair, no older than fifteen, and dressed entirely in hot pink?

Ermac regretted coming along. This was annoying and confusing. He did not have time for this, or any matters of a similar nature at the moment.

The girl's eyes shot open.

* * *

Sub-Zero regarded the teenager he had rescued with mild, albeit subdued interest. A minute ago, he was pelting flames at Tarkatans. He had an extremely impressive scar on his right eye, from a burn by the looks of it.

But there was no way he could be a champion. Some pubescent pyromancer could not be one of the chosen warriors visited by Raiden.

Sub-Zero turned to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! You aren't gonna help me with her?" The boy flailed slightly; gesturing towards the fallen female Sub-Zero had spotted before he had saved the boy.

Zuko had had enough of strange happenings and demonic creatures. He wanted some answers, Mai needed help, they both needed rest, and by Agni, he would get it.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko! You will stop at once, waterbender, and assist me, or I will have you brought in!"

Zuko puffed slightly; quite pleased with himself as the blue warrior turned around. Then he spoke sharply, his tone cold and unforgiving.

"You are strong, able. Are you not fit to carry your companion yourself?" the strange waterbender asked.

"Of course!"

"Then if you are incapable of simply supporting the weight of a wounded female, you do not deserve any title, 'Fire Lord Zuko', be it make-believe or real."

"Wha-I AM THE FIRE LORD! That's hardly make-beli.."

"If you wish to come, do so now. As for the girl, she's your responsibility."

Sub-Zero turned and began to walk away. _Zuko_...had Sub-Zero heard that name before?

Zuko stood there infuriated. Flames began to flare out of his nostrils. Until a low moan from behind him reminded him of an extremely important fact;Mai was badly wounded.

Lifting her up gently, he went to follow the damned waterbender.

* * *

**Revised and redone, polished and dusted. Rest assured, the tournament will begin soon.**


	5. Discovery

Ty Lee's fist quickly shot up, connecting hard with the masked man's jaw, and sending him stumbling back. Pulling herself out of the wreckage of the stall, she got into a fighting stance and prepared to engage her two opponents. She tried to maintain an angry, battle-ready look, but the fact that she was scared half to death was hard to mask.

"Stop!" the woman in blue shouted. "We aren't here to hurt you."

Ty Lee was still apprehensive. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she said, trembling ever-so-slightly.

The man dressed in black and red wearing the mask simply said, "If we were going to kill you, you would be already dead."

* * *

Sub-Zero trekked through the streets, occasionally glancing at the GPS in his wrist armor. While the Cyber Initiative was not the true future of the Lin Kuei, it didn't mean the clan was against the usage of technology. A small blue blip marked the rendezvous point where Raiden and the others would be waiting.

The boy - Zuko, he remembered, was holding his female companion in his arms. From the look of it, her back had fell afoul of a Tarkatan, but the wound was by no means life-threatening.

"You may be brave, boy, but you are foolish." Sub-Zero icily said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko half-snarled.

"With the sheer numbers and brutality of the extermination squads, it is a wonder that you and your partner are not dead or dying by now. You should have sought refuge until the conflict died down."

"What the - you're one to talk! Walking around Ba Sing Se like everything's alright and turning anybody lunging at your throat into an ice sculpture!" Zuko shot back.

"Perhaps, but I have more experience tackling these beasts. You made an ill decision attacking the Tarkatans, even if you two were capable warriors."

Zuko didn't reply, instead growling.

"As for your friend's wound," Sub-Zero continued, "It is not fatal, but you should see to it that it is treated before it becomes infected."

"But can't you heal her?" Zuko asked.

"I - don't believe so." Sub-Zero replied.

"Then what kind of waterbender are you?"

"I am no waterbender, boy. I am a cyromancer. If you are finished asking questions, which you are, I should inform you that we are headed towards a rendezvous point where you and your friend can get some medical attention and rest."

Sub-Zero and Zuko walked on for a few minutes, until the injured girl in the teenager's arms began to stir. Zuko noticed this, and began talking to his wounded companion, in an attempt to get some response out of her.

"Mai? Mai? Can you hear me?"

The girl, who was named 'Mai', Sub-Zero figured, struggled to speak.

"M-m-my back." The girl murmured.

"I know, Mai, I know." Zuko said, softly.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Sub-Zero glanced down at his vibrating wrist-com, the screen flashing. Hitting a button, Sub-Zero watched as the image turned from a blank screen to Cyrax's golden face.

"Have you something to report, Cyrax?" Sub-Zero asked.

_"I do, Grandmaster. I might have discovered something…..unsettling."_ Cyrax said, his voice as uneasy as the cybernetic enhancements would allow.

"Then what is it?" Sub-Zero said, perturbed.

All the while this conversation, Zuko, and the half-lucid Mai watched as the warrior in blue talked to his hand, and his hand talked back.

Mai looked up at Zuko and asked, "Why is that man talking to his wrist?" dazed.

Zuko simply said, "I don't know, and I don't want to know."

Sub-Zero listened as Cyrax outlined his concern.

_"I have rescued two teenage warriors, and am on my way to the rendezvous point. I would not call you if it was important, Grandmaster. The two are called Sokka and Suki."_

Two of this realm's champions.

Immediately, Sub-Zero's mind flashed back to the meeting with Raiden.

The names Mai and Zuko were mentioned as well.

Sub-Zero turned around and eyed the two, all the while talking.

"Cyrax, are you telling me that the champions are just children?" Sub-Zero replied, uneasy.

_"I am afraid so, Grandmaster."_

Sub-Zero sighed, and deactivated his communicator. Turning to the two teens, he began to speak.

"You will follow me to the rendezvous point. Do not engage anybody in combat or deviate from the path I am traveling. Your survival is now imperative."

"But…..why?" Zuko asked.

"I thought I told you, _Fire Lord._" The title was said mockingly. "No Questions."

* * *

Toph brought down another creature lunging for her throat with a large, worm like column of earth that spiraled through the air before careening into it and crushing the beast.

She was about to tunnel away as she was getting tired, but a new arrival distracted her from escape. Footfalls, heavy and fast.

Four Legs. Maybe some kind of mount?

As it got closer, the thing got clearer, and Toph, could form a semi-accurate description. Her opponent had what appeared to be a large, animal like lower body, but the upper body definitely felt like a man.

Toph could have sworn the thing had a metal tail for a second.

Cracking her knuckles, the Blind Bandit let out a laugh, and proceeded to taunt the new arrival.

"You want some too, big guy? Cause take a look around. You really think you got a chance? She boasted, a grin appearing on her features.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" The thing bellowed. "YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!"

Then, the creature started galloping towards her.

Toph prepared to execute an earthbending technique that would send this dumbass into the next century, getting into the appropriate, solid stance.

Almost.

Almost.

NOW!

Toph executed the motion and the ground in front of her exploded in a shower of dirt and stone.

Toph's features now bore a puzzled look.

She had hit nothing but air.

It was then that she heard the voice of the thing, cursing and yelling. All of a sudden, the noise quickly quieted until there was silence.

"What the hell? He was mine!"

"You should keep your tongue in check, small one." A kind, but firm voice said.

Out of nowhere, a man had appeared. He had a sword holstered on his back, and wore some kind of lightweight armor.

Toph felt him outstretch a hand.

"My name is Kenshi, and I am not here to fight you. Follow me, and I will take you to your friends, and answers."

* * *

Aang and Katara soared over Ba Sing Se, Katara raining down ice attacks from above while Aang instructed his bison where to go. Rocketing down low, they set down in a relatively quiet area.

Aang was on edge, a panicky look in his eyes, while Katara tried to make a straight face. He didn't register his girlfriend was talking to him until she gave him a firm shake.

"Aang!" Katara half-shouted, worried. "We need to get back to the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh's there, we can catch our breath and work out some kind of plan. Ok?"

"Yeah." The reply was barely audible.

The two clambered back on the bison, and soared off into the air.

They were approaching the teashop, when a fireball narrowly missed Appa, and the sky bison bellowed. Looking over the edge of the saddle, Aang and Katara saw a large crowd of the attacking monsters circling two people.

"We have to help them!" Aang shouted, and leapt off his mount.

Landing on the ground, and using airbending to cushion his fall, he blew back several of the creatures with a powerful blast. Spinning around for another attack, Aang stopped when he watched one of the monsters go in for an attack, only to be decapitated with what seemed like a wide-brimmed hat, of all things.

From the middle of the horde, the two under attack made their presence known. Thanks to the aid of Aang, they managed to drive the attackers back.

Walking slowly towards the two men who he had just aided, Aang got a good look at them. The one on the left was wearing baggy black pants, with a red armor plate on each leg. The armor was held in place by a red cloth belt, with a golden dragon emblem. He wore black shoes with red wrappings around his ankles. He had shoulder length black hair, held by a red head band. He was shirtless, and well built.

The other was wearing a black tunic with silver detailing, and on the back, the symbol for martial arts was emblazoned in red. He wore blue pants, along with a black and silver sash hanging from his tunic. Aang noticed he was wearing that hat that killed one of the beasts as well. On closer inspection he noticed the outer rim of the headwear was razor sharp.

The one wearing black and red stepped forward.

"Thank you for your help. The Tarkatans would have probably overwhelmed us if you had not intervened. My name is Liu Kang, and this," he gestured to his friend "is Kung Lao. Who would you be?"

* * *

Raiden stood atop the balcony of the teashop which he had directed his champions to once they located the realm's defenders. The old man, presumably the owner was named Iroh, and although apprehensive at first, had understood when Raiden explained the situation.

Getting slightly bored, which was rare for a deity, Raiden turned to Sonya and Jax, who were monitoring communications.

"Has anybody reported anything yet?" Raiden asked. He was all too relieved to hear Sonya's reply.

"Yes. They have all met up and are coming to the teashop in one large group."

"That is good." Raiden said.

"RAIDEN!"

Raiden looked up at Liu Kang's shout. A large group, made up of both his champions and the people in the teahouse trekked towards him.

Liu Kang broke ahead of the group, running towards Raiden.

"Master, we have found the champions, but some are wounded."

"I see." Raiden replied. "Sonya, Jax. Some of these people need medical attention. See that they get it."

"Sure thing, Raiden," Jax said, and along with Sonya walked towards the group. Sokka kept stealing fascinated glances at Jax's metal arms as he helped Hakoda indoors.

A boy, about twelve or thirteen years old, dressed in brown and yellow came towards Raiden. He was bald, and had a blue arrow tattoo running down his forehead.

"You must be Aang. My name is Raiden." Raiden introduced himself with a small bow, which Aang returned.

Before Aang could speak, however, he was cut off by Sub-Zero.

"You have some explaining to do, Raiden." Sub-Zero growled. "Care to tell me why you withheld vital information, specifically the fact that all of the champions are just teenagers?" The last few words came out loud, laced with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's frustration.

"Why is their age of any concern to you?" Raiden asked, his eyes glowing. "They were selected for their warrior prowess. Age did not factor into it."

"This is not right!" Sub-Zero shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Raiden roared, making everyone shiver slightly. "It was not my decision to make." He said firmly. "It was the Elder Gods who selected them."

"Err - What's going on here? What's wrong with us being young?" Aang asked. "And why are you here? Why are all these 'Tarkatans' here anyway?"

"Very well. I will explain to you the situation." Raiden turned towards the assembled group of young warriors.

"The reason that your realm is under siege is because a tyrannical emperor, named Shao Kahn, seeks claim over your world, to merge it with his own. He has succeeded in his goal many times before. However, to prevent anarchy and total chaos, the beings known as the Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to protect all realms from Shao Kahn's lust for conquest, albeit temporarily.

"The tournament is put into action when Kahn decides to attempt to absorb a realm. He challenges the inhabitants to Mortal Kombat, and the realm puts forth its greatest warriors to serve as it's champions. If the defending realm's champions defeat the emperor's chosen warriors, Kahn cannot invade. But if Kahn wins ten consecutive tournaments, he earns the right to invade. However, there is a complication in your case."

"What kind of complication?" Aang asked.

"Your realm exists parallel to a massive well of spiritual energy, which plays host to countless souls and powerful entities. You know of a 'Spirit World', correct?" asked Raiden.

Aang nodded.

"You are the key to the Spirit World. If Kahn manages to consume your soul, he can gain access, and the sheer power he will obtain from absorbing all the other souls and beings in the spirit world will be enough to defy the Elder Gods and the rules of Mortal Kombat. He will conquer your realm in one fell swoop."

"But why bring all these guys here?" asked Sokka. "It's not their tournament."

"To the contrary," Raiden replied, "It is. If Kahn can defy the rules of Mortal Kombat, he will use his newfound power to absorb our realm, one he has made repeated attempts to absorb, as well. The Elder Gods recognise this, but are unable to intervene, save for sending us."

"So." Aang began. "We have to fight in some kind of tournament to save our world from a crazy emperor? I think we can handle that."

"We shall see, Avatar." Raiden said. "The tournament will begin in two days. I suggest you familiarize yourself with my champions. You could be fighting together very soon."

* * *

**IT'S ALIVE! I am so very sorry that you people had to wait for me. Your reviews have been very encouraging, and I have had a lot of the fic planned out in my head while I was gone, like battles, side plots, who lives, who dies, etc. You people deserve a medal. Unfortunately, I lack medals to give, so instead have a battle plan of the first four fights to wet your tastebuds.**

**Battle 1 - Toph vs. Kano**

**Battle 2 - Sub-Zero vs. Resurrected!Zhao**

**Battle 3 - Zuko vs. Rain**

**Battle 4 - Ermac vs. Rejuvenated!Yon Rha**


	6. Extracts

Hello, good readers.

I've got some news. Book 4: Kombat will be undergoing a **COMPLETE** rewrite, with a much grander scale and a focus on storytelling as well as fighting. While some of you have enjoyed what I have had to offer, I feel I can give a lot more a second time around. Until the rewritten first chapter of Book 4: Kombat is released, I'll leave the original five chapters up for your viewing pleasure.

And now, I give you what I like to call, "**_Extracts_**" which is basically a collection of ideas that I originally had in mind and may still make it in to the rewrite.

* * *

Noob kicked Katara in her solar plexus. Hard. The waterbender reeled back, hacking up blood and vomit all over the rough cobblestone floor. Slumping to the floor, Katara yelped as the obsidian wraith tugged her hair, bringing Katara's head to face his own.

Placing his hand over her mouth, a viscous black substance began to ooze from Noob's hand. Katara began to wretch and splutter as the liquid began to fill her throat and mouth.

He was drowning her.

* * *

Quan Chi screamed as Azula repeatedly fired lightning into his back, the albino flesh burning and bleeding more and more with every shot. He fell down dead, his back a charred mess. Azula turned to Aang, clutching the severe wound in his side from the necromancer's final attack. Saying nothing, she offered a reluctant hand.

Aang weakly rose with the firebending prodigy's aid, and slowly backed away, trying to find his own footing. He felt weak, spent. There was barely any fight left in him. Aang broke the silence.

"Have –uhhhh- have you seen S-Shang Tsung?"

Aang was answered by a sword plunging into Azula's back, the princess yelling out as the blade penetrated her left lung. Aang could do nothing to stop the flying kick that Shang Tsung delivered to his face.

Smirking, Tsung turned to the collapsed form of Azula, lying in a pool of blood. The princess had pulled out the sword and tossed it to the side. Grasping her by the throat, the sorcerer placed a hand on her chest, drawing it back along with an ethereal emerald mist.

Azula gasped as her life, her memories, her abilities, and everything else that defined her was sucked away. Her bloodless corpse sank back to the gleaming, bloodstained floor.

Shang Tsung let out a triumphant laugh. Until the pain started. Looking down at the sudden discomfort, he let out a cry as a tiny minute blue flame blossomed in his abdomen, spreading with unparalleled speed as it engulfed the screaming shapeshifter completely.

* * *

Toph landed a final kick on Kano, the attack sending him sprawling to the ground of the forest. The trees moaned and hollered as the kombat came to a close. The young earthbender grinned.

"That the best you got, metalhead?" Toph jeered.

Kano growled. Spinning up into a ball, he shot at Toph, the minute master yelping as she slammed into the tree at the far end of the clearing. Kano began to strangle her, snarling obscenities.

Toph kicked out roughly. The strike landed firmly in the Black Dragon leader's crotch, Kano yelling out in humiliation and pain. Gasping for breath, Toph tried to get a fix on her enemy, but the trees were giving out so many strange vibrations and –

Something stabbed through Toph's feet.

Screaming louder than she ever had before, Toph collapsed to the ground, hollering and wailing as blood streamed from her feet, impaled with Kano's knives. Kano walked up, and kicked her in the face, adding to the already intense pain.

Pain turned to panic.

Panic turned to anger.

Toph began to repeatedly slam the ground with her hand, sharp spikes of earth shooting up all around them. Kano tried to defend himself from the onslaught, but could do naught against the one spike that came up from behind, impaling him through the heart.

* * *

"Can I just…." Ty Lee drifted off, unsure of what to say. Ermac said nothing, flinching as the sakura-clad girl's hands drifted towards his head wrappings. Ty Lee began slowly fumbling with them, attempting to unwrap them. Ermac's hands found hers, taking them off his head.

Ty Lee turned her head away, ashamed. "I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered, red faced. Ermac grasped her hand, the girl looking back in surprise. He raised his hands to his head, and began to slowly unwrap his facial bindings. They fell limply over his shoulders. Ty Lee let out a slight gasp as she saw Ermac's true face.

He looked to be in his early twenties, with a head of short spiky black hair, and a small patch of a goatee beard on his chin. The two stared into each other's eyes for a small eternity.

Ermac's eyes widened as Ty Lee slowly brought her head closer to his, her eyes closing little by little. All at once, the controlled chatter of a thousand souls came to a standstill as the girl who he had, just days earlier, telekinetically tossed into a cabbage stand – kissed him.


End file.
